Sasuke Smiles
by Vio Lenz
Summary: Sasuke finds happiness. Oneshot, SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters ... but those kids and that damn snak plushie are mine!

"Daddy!" Came a giggle as he walked into the Uchiha manor. His youngest child, and only daughter, Yukai came running. Her small feet barely making sounds as she ran barefoot across the floor. Sasuke dropped his Anbu stuff and scooped her into his arms.

He and Sakura had named her happiness because that is what she had brought to him. As the baby of eight brothers, Yukai had been a surprise. A very happy surprise. And at the age of three, she had already melted Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke hated leaving his family for missions. But he was confident that Sakura could hold down the fort, and that his sons would help care of each other and the baby. After all, they were very fond of their little sister as well. And Sasuke always knew that when he came home his boys would still be there, arguing lightly like they always did. Sakura would be there, playing peacemaker and housewife on top of her medical career. And Yukai would be there, smiling like always. And that comforted him.

On this particular day, Yukai was wearing a pair of short and a light t-shirt, the Uchiha symbol on the back. Not that you could see it, her fairy wings covered it up.

"Did you miss me, _kinshou hime_(1)?" Sasuke asked. The day was warm and sunlight filtered into the entrance way.

"Yes, Otou-san! I missed you lots!" She giggled. Sasuke smiled at his little bundle of joy. It was remarkable how much she looked like her mother. Her pink hair was up in two pigtails, and it was curling in the summer heat. Her green orbs reflected her smile. All of his boys looked like him, and when Yukai had been born with a tuft of pink hair Sakura had sighed and said 'it's about time'.

"Where's Okaa-San?" He asked.

"Bandaging up Ryo. He got into a fight at training." Yukai tattled.

"Did he win?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

"That is not funny Sasuke, and you know it." Sakura's voice filtered in. Suddenly his wife was in the doorway, looking as beautiful as the day he married her.

"Hello Sakura." He said softly.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." Sakura said kissing him until a giggle pulled them apart. They both looked at their daughter and laughed.

"Dinner's almost done." Sakura said sashaying away, giving Sasuke a nice look at her bottom.

"I'm going to play with the kids until it's done." Sasuke said grinning.

Sasuke smiled when he saw all of his children in the same room. He and Sakura only meant to have three, four children at the most. He had no clue how they got nine. All he knew was that Taro was conceived on their honeymoon, and Yukai had been a souvenir from a family trip to the sand village. He sat in his chair, against the far wall and watched what was going on.

Taro was studying, at the age of 14 he was well on his way to becoming a jounin. The twins, Kano and Kiyo, both 13, were hovering over something. _Probably something that will get them in trouble _Sasuke thought with a chuckle. And he was almost positive that Naruto and Hinata's oldest son Minato would be involved. Raidon, at the age of 11, was Sasuke's only boy that didn't want to be a ninja. He was more content with building things and figuring life out, seeing as he was always pondering something. Ryo at the age of 9 was always reading, if it had text he would read it. He had gotten his father's love of fighting and he had gotten Sakura's smarts. Haku, named after the fallen ninja because he was conceived in the land of snow, was playing with building blocks. He was only 8 but he was already showing promise. Mamoru was playing ninja, and Sasuke was almost convinced that his older brother's sparing had sparked the idea. He was 7. Kano, who was supposed to be the baby, was 6, and it seemed that his sister had suckered him into a game of play pretend tea. Yukai's part of the living room had the most color, with all her dress up clothes and dolls.

Sasuke smiled and walked over to the pair and sat next to his son, who gave him a look of relief.

"Tea, Otou-san?" Yukai asked politely, her fairy wings twitching with every movement she made.

"Yes please." He replied. Fifteen years ago he wouldn't be caught dead playing pretend with a 3-year-old. Now it was his favorite pastime. He loved every moment he got with his children, and he cherished them all. Yukai 'poured' him a cup and started to talk about everything and nothing under the sun. She was chatty like her mother, another thing that set her apart from the boys. Sasuke smiled at her charm.

"Boys, dinner. Come on Yukai, you too." Sakura called from the kitchen. The boys filed out neatly, Kano the most eager to leave and escape his sister's make-believe world.

"Come on _kinshou hime_." Sasuke said plucking his daughter from the floor and bringing her into the warm kitchen. She sat at her place proudly, her fairy wings still on her back. Sakura served everyone and sat down to eat. She started off by asking each of the boys about their days, and they replied with prompt answers. When it was Yukai's turn she started to babble about everything that had happened that day. The boys listened, with smiles on their faces as they heard for fifteen minutes about the butterflies in the garden.

"And then I played with Jun and Ari. And then I helped Tsunade Baa-Chan and Auntie Shizune make cookies. And then I visited Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata, and Konohamaru-san was there with his wife and their new baby!"

"That must have been a big day." Sakura commented before taking another bite.

"But there's more!" Yukai said seriously.

"Oh boy." Came a soft mutter, and Sasuke smirked at the boys.

"Then Otou-San came home and played tea party with me and Kano!"

"Did you have fun playing with your brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! Kano's very good at play pretend!" Yukai giggled. Sasuke smiled at his youngest son who blushed profusely. The family finished up dinner, and the younger ones were started on their bedtime routines.

"I'll give the baby her bath tonight." Sasuke told his wife as she struggled to get their youngest son into his pajamas.

"I would appreciate that." She said managing to get the shirt over the boys head. Sasuke ran the bath and got his daughter into the soapy tub in record time. The little girl splashed around, and once Sasuke was able to get the ponytail holders out of her hair, it too was covered in suds. Yukai giggled and hummed a tune as she splashed in her bubbles. Sasuke took a moment to capture the image in his head. Now he knew why his mother had taken so many pictures when he was a child. It was to capture the memories.

Sasuke plucked his daughter from the tub and quickly dried her off before getting her dressed in her pajamas. She made her rounds to her brother's rooms for goodnight hugs and kisses before running back to him. He welcomed her with open arms. Sakura exited their room and gave her youngest a kiss.

"Good night darling. Sleep well." Sakura said tenderly. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. She was a great mother, and a wonderful Lady Uchiha. She deserved the name.

"I'll be there soon." Sasuke said kissing her. He then traveled down the hallway to their daughter's room. It was the only pink room in the house. It was the only room that had butterflies on the wall. It was the only room that his daughter would ever openly love.

Sasuke placed Yukai on her bed and tucked the covers in around her.

"Otou-San, my snakey!" She said quietly. Sasuke handed her the small stuffed snake. It was the only snake she would ever go near, and she loved it because her father had bought it for her.

"Have sweet dreams,_kinshou hime_." Sasuke said kissing her forehead. He stood up to leave when a small voice stopped him.

"You're not going to leave again are you?" She asked.

"That's Otou-San's job, darling. He has to leave to keep Konoha and keep you guys safe." He said sitting back down on the bed next to her.

"But I miss you when you're gone! And so does Okaa-San, and Nii-Chan's!" Yukai protested, her brow scrunching.

"But you're a brave girl."

"I know, but I still miss you. It's scary. And Okaa-San has to protect me from the bad thing." She said referring to the imaginary monster under her bed.

"Neither of us will let the bad thing get you." Sasuke vowed.

"Do you miss us when you're gone?" Yukai asked innocently.

"I miss you very much, along with your Nii-San's and your Okaa-San. You're the reason why I comeback." He said flipping on her night-light.

"Okay. I love you Otou-San."

"I love you too _Kinshou Hime_" Sasuke said kissing her forehead.

Yes, Sakura and he had named their daughter well. She was his happiness, and his sunshine. And they all were his anchor, the reason he stayed. And Sasuke smiled.

* * *

1) _Kinshou Hime_ means little princess

I know Sasuke seems a bit OOC but ya know ... It's my story and I'll do what I want too.

And I truly think he can be happy in the end ...


End file.
